


A Bone to Pick

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: “I’ve got a bone to pick with you” was how it started. It started like that often enough that the words sent shivers down Ray’s spine.





	A Bone to Pick

“I’ve got a bone to pick with you” was how it started. It started like that often enough that the words sent shivers down Ray’s spine. The last “I’ve got a bone to pick with you” had started with the strap and ended with Ray not able to sit for a solid two days. To make matters worse, Ray didn’t even have to turn around to see the anger on Crow Horse’s face—it was evident enough from his tone, from the way the barometric pressure went up in the room as he entered—but he did. Ray turned around, and he scooted back against the counter so his backside was pressed up against the island in the middle of the kitchen, the tiles cool and reassuring, a wall between him and eminent destruction.

“Yes?” Ray said, and fought the urge to add “sir,” which he meant genuinely, but Crow Horse took as mocking. _I ain’t your daddy,_ he’d said the last time the word had been uttered, and then, if Ray remembered correctly—and an ache like that of a missing limb throbbed in his ass to assure him that he did—he’d added twenty whacks with the hairbrush for Ray’s supposed sass.

Crow Horse was brandishing a piece of paper, and Ray felt the “sir” word rise to his tongue again—he felt like he was being summoned to the Colonel’s office to discuss a poor report card. 

“You know what this is?” Crow Horse demanded.

Ray shook his head.

“This is our new lights bill,” Crow Horse said, “you remember sending in the last one?”

Ray’s stomach dropped. He had told Crow Horse he’d take care of it—that had been weeks ago—and put it out of his mind, but now, with the question, the image of the bill, unopened, on his desk at work popped into his mind.

Uh oh.

“Um,” Ray said.

“They don’t, neither,” Crow Horse roared. “And now they’re charging me a thirty dollar late fee and canceling our service if we don’t pay within sixty days.” 

Ray shrunk back against the counter. He could feel himself contract, every muscle in his body clenching. 

“I’m sorry?” he said, without much hope.

“Damn right you’re gonna be sorry,” Crow Horse said. He crumpled the paper in his hand. “You’re too smart not to know what’s gonna happen next.”

Ray felt color come to his cheeks. “You’re going to spank me,” he mumbled.

“Sorry, honey, couldn’t hear that.”

Ray’s blush blazed. “You’re going to spank me,” he said again, louder, crisper.

“Hell right I am,” Crow Horse said, and advanced on him. 

Crow Horse took Ray by the shoulder and flipped him around, bent him over the kitchen counter. Then Crow Horse’s hands reaching around Ray’s waist, fumbling with his fly, pulling down his jeans and his shorts, baring him. Crow Horse’s familiar, reassuring weight—the same weight that pressed Ray to the mattress when they made love—resting across Ray’s back as Crow Horse reached over him for the canister of kitchen gadgets. Ray’s brow creased, until he saw the spatula withdrawn, and then he flinched; he’d never noticed before how much it looked like a little paddle.

Crow Horse held Ray against the counter, one hand weighing down on his back, and swung the spatula. It landed with a loud, springy THWACK against Ray’s bare ass, igniting a flare of pain. Ray could feel the shape of it burn over his skin, like he’d been branded. 

“One,” Crow Horse said, and even though he stopped counting there, that’s how Ray knew he was getting thirty, one for every dollar they owed the electric company.

The spatula whistled as it swung through the air, and then bounced cruelly against Ray’s upper thigh. The plastic was pliant, making the implement more like the belt than the paddle, more sting than thud. Ray gritted his teeth and counted two, three, four, five six, silently in his head.

Crow Horse’s rough hand rubbed over Ray’s raw ass, and then delivered a couple harsh slaps to the sit spot. Ray wondered if those counted; he suspected they did not.

“You got something you wanna tell me?” Crow Horse asked, and there was no anger in his voice. Ray’s brow pinched, but he didn’t talk; he just listened. “Ain’t like you to be so forgetful. You’re a dot-the-Is and cross-the-Ts kinda fella if there ever was one. Somethin’ wrong?”

Before Ray could speak, another volley of smacks from the spatula rained down upon him. Ray felt his ample lips tremble. The fire in his backside was deadening to a heavy, bruisey pain, the kind that would stay with him for days. Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty.

“I—” Ray said, and felt tears wash over his flushed face. 

“I know all that,” Crow Horse said quietly. “Tell me why.”

“I just—_shit_, Crow Horse, I—”

Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three. 

Ray sobbed, and squeezed his eyes closed. Crow Horse’s palm rested at the small of his back, rubbing gently up his spine.

“I wanted you to spank me,” Ray said.

“I know that, Ray,” Crow Horse said. “Tell me why.”

“It’s just—we’ve both been so busy lately, and I thought—”

“You wanted a little attention?” Crow Horse asked, and Ray was secretly delighted at the shock in his voice. “Even if it was this kind of attention?”

“I missed you.”

“Raymond . . .”

Crow Horse dropped the spatula on the counter. He slid his hands around Ray’s ribs and hauled him off the island and into a forceful hug, face to face.

“Raymond,” he said again, meeting Ray’s eyes. “That is the stupidest goddamn thing I’ve ever heard.”

Ray chuckled. Crow Horse shook his head.

“I love you, idiot,” Crow Horse said. “Even when I don’t show it.”

Ray sniffled. “Even when you’re beating my ass?”

“Especially then.”

Crow Horse kissed him, and Ray felt his muscles go gooey and loose, and he was glad for Crow Horse’s arms holding him up.

“You owe me seven more,” Ray said.

“I think maybe I oughta show you a different kind of attention,” he said, and kissed him again.  



End file.
